DE-A-10 2005 005 214 describes a type of tool, referred to as a “multitool,” that includes an upper tool that is drivingly connected to a stroke drive and that has several male punching/forming dies of various shapes. An associated lower tool has a corresponding number of female punching/forming dies, the geometry of which corresponds to that of the respective male dies associated therewith.
In order to activate a male die/female die pairing for workpiece processing, the upper tool's male die that is part of the male die/female die pairing to be activated is transferred into a position in which it projects towards the workpiece relative to the other male dies. To achieve this, an activating device is provided on the upper tool, which is drivingly connected to a stroke drive.